Untold Secrets
by Silent-Demoness
Summary: They've been married for 19 happy years with a beautiful 17 year-old daughter and a coming son. What more could Ryoko and Tenchi ask for? Not the demon that has come for the immense power it senses, the power Tenchi and Ryoko have passed to their daughter
1. Prologue

Oh I had this on my other thing in FFN, but I decided to put it on my penname Silent Demoness.  
  


Disclaimers and Copyrights:  
This is my idea! I didn't take it from anyone, cept my own imagination. So there! But... Disclaimer: Ok I don't know why I'm writing this but I am. Everyone knows I didn't create Tenchi and I am not stealing it. Don't sue me cuz my dog has a taste for lawyers! ^_~  
  


Otherwise enjoy!  
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Location: Zero Space Delta, Migross  
  


-Population: Zero  
  


-Vegetation: None  
  


-Note: Only entry- Galaxy Police Hyperspace Portal  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

  
A void, empty space- Zero Space Delta. It floated in what seemed like nothingness. A star-less solar system containing a bleak planet and its equally simple moon.

  
Aware of itself the black heap slowly lifted its head, opening an eye, staring. Staring with those iris-less blood red eyes. You couldn't make out features on this creature, but those wrathful orbs could not be mistaken, they were definitely eyes. A shadowed mouth opened, large white fangs barred, glinting in the dull light of the green moon, Vadre. Lifting its head up it let out a demonic shriek letting the sound collapse into a low gurgling moan, as if it had lost the will to continue its 'song'.

  
The figure-less being rose from the ground, hovering above the fruitless soil, looming larger than 8 feet. The shadow expanded and contorted till it looked like an enormous black cloak, whipping in the wind. It spoke in a whispered, deep and inhuman voice. "I can sense it. . . . . . . . . the power-- it will be mine!"

  
It's mass grew then began to glow softly then brighter. First choosing a yellow colour, turning orange, then a shade of deep pink. Finally it decided on a crimson red. The glow flamed around it's form soon it tinged the planed in an orange fire.

  
The walls of space stretched and cracked under the being's immense power. As the red flames engulfed Zero Space Delta the form roared; "It will be mine!"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Silent: Sorry I made this pro a little short, but this is all I wanted people to get. I wanted them to just see in their head this demon thing in an abyss. It sorta gives you the foreshadowing.


	2. Secrets

Silent: Hey Hey, I revised the first chap a bit, I had a lot of spelling errors and such but I got it together. I'm working diligently on chap 2! Yay! That's the chapter where everything will come together, and all the other characters will come together.   
  
Chapter One~ Secrets  
  
Ryoko heaved her 38 year old body out of the reclining chair and ambled over to the kitchen window. She placed her hand against the smooth, cold glass and sighed reproachfully. "Time passes by so fast." She ran her hand over her stomach and muttered, "7 months along."

  
"Mom!" called an urgent voice from the second floor. A 17 year old girl bound down the stairs. She was an exact replica or Ryoko in her teenage years, except her hair was quite a bit longer and her eyes were softer and friendlier than Ryoko's had been.

  
"Aisha, don't be late for school dear," Ryoko said as she placed a full glass of orange juice on the table. Aisha scrambled around the length of the table and grabbing her toast, gulped down the juice. She barely had enough time to give her mother a hug and kiss, then as she neared the door she called, "Love ya mom." Ryoko heard the door open and slam shut as her daughter ran out the door to catch the bus. Ugh, she thought, here goes another human day.

  
Aisha swiftly ran down the street screaming, "Don't let me miss the busssssss-" She turned the corner and ran smack into another girl... or was it a boy?

  
'It' had dark feminine purple eyes and soft blonde hair that flipped over one of 'its' eyes. Aisha took a double look and decided if was a he, *he* was too tall to be a *she*. He bowed formally and said, in a light, nonchalant voice, "Gomen nasai, but, pray, do watch were you are going next time."

  
Aisha, instead of getting angry like the younger, vivacious Ryoko would have done, bowed deeply and apologized profusely. "I am sorry! I was late for the bus and..." she trailed off.

  
The boy smiled at Aisha with a childlike innocence and said, "Do you go to Tokyo Prep? That is a girl's Tokyo Prep uniform right?" She looked down at her uniform, a grey skirt and white shirt with an indigo coloured tie. She nodded and he continued, "I attend there too. I am Kunichi Naruto... and you are?"

  
"Late actually," she replied looking around nervously for the bus she was suppose to be on. "I'm sorry. I'm Masaki Aishita, Aisha is my nickname though. Pleased I'm sure, but I really gotta go."

  
"Ah... Miss Masaki, please let me give you a ride to school, it's the least I can do, because I believe you have already missed your bus." He blinked his dark purple eyes so innocently and she didn't have the heart to tell him no so she replied, "Hai."

  
He smiled again, showing off his small pearly white teeth. A second later a black limo pulled up to the sidewalk and Naruto casually slid in. Aisha hesitated and followed.

  
"You know, you look like someone I use to know," Naruto reminisced. "You just look awfully familiar. How long have you been going to Tokyo Prep?" The way Naruto talked reminded her of a girl, sort of like her friend Kosumi... "Er, I'm most positive I have never met you... I have been at Tokyo Prep for two years."

  
He scratched his chin and shrugged. Aisha spotted the school and jumped out of the sleek limo before it had a chance to stop. Bounding up the steps and through the door, she skidded to a halt in front of her class. She took a deep breath, preparing for the lecture Shume-sensei would give her. She slid the door open and soon found sensei glaring at her.

  
"Masaki," she grunted through clenched teeth. "You have interrupted my class." She seemed to calm down a bit before she barked, "DETENTION!"

  
Aisha had the feeling Shume-sensei didn't like her, she hadn't liked her mother either when she had attended for her last year of high school. Aisha strode in and silently took her seat under the watchful stared of sensei. Class was horrible, especially since sensei called on Aisha for every question.

  
Half-way through class Shume-sensei glared at Aisha and smiled menacingly. She was about to open her mouth and spout out another impossible question when the door slid open. All eyes turned and Aisha gasped as she saw Naruto standing at the door. Shume-sensei put on a fake smile and glided over to where Naruto was standing. "Ah, Kunichi! What an honor it is to have you here. What brings you to my humble classroom?"

  
Naruto looked at sensei, staring with those purple eyes before holding up Aisha's bag and saying, "I just stopped by to give this to Miss Masaki." Aisha gasped, she looked down and realized she had jumped out of the limo without her bag. Then mentally slapped herself when she figured that she had gone the whole class without it.

  
Shume-sensei looked innocently at Naruto and said, "Well, uh, isn't that nice? You must have found it laying on the floor somewhere she most likely left it." She shook her head. "Just like her to be so clumsy..."

  
Naruto glared at sensei and said coldly, "No, she forgot it in my limo by accident. I gave her a ride today and in her haste to get to class she left it." He walked over to Aisha and handed her the bag, giving her a smile. He looked at sensei one last time. "I hope Miss Masaki is not in trouble for her being late, seeing how it was mostly my fault." And he walked out.

  
"Err," Shume-sensei said, obviously at a loss. "Well, Masaki... since Kunichi explained what happened, I, uh... think that it might be unfair to give you detention." She gave Aisha a cold glance and added, "But don't slip up anymore, because I'm watching you."

  
Class ended to Aisha's relief and she casually walked out so she could go get something to eat. Shouma Kugura, Genkiro Yuri, and Horojii Calisto surrounded Aisha in the hall. Kagura gave Aisha an icy glare and spit, "How to you know Kunichi-san??? He's too good for you, especially for your, uh, background." She said 'background' with a smirk, meaning her mother. 

When Ryoko had went to school here she had been known stereotypically as a 'bad-girl'. She never did her homework and was always going out with some guy or another, but she was not the same as her mother.

  
Calisto gave Kagura a stare then looked at Aisha innocently. "Kagura- chan, don't say such mean things.

Mrs. Masaki has grown up and Aisha is different than that." Kagura rolled her eyes and flipped her oh-so-blonde hair behind her shoulder. Yuri's gazed peirced at Aisha her orange eyes staring through her. Then Yuri snapped, "Calisto why are you always sticking up for Masaki? It's disgusting! Why don't you just go marry her, yaoi." Calisto looked hurt gazing back at Yuri with her matching orange eyes.

  
"Why are you so mean, onee-chan?"

  
Aisha hadn't known Yuri and Calisto were sisters... they did have the same orange eyes, but Yuri had aloe green hair, while Calisto had dark blue. Not to metion the fact that they had different names. Yuri turned around and ignored her sister, while Kagura viciously said, "I don't like you Masaki, just like my mom didn't like yours. My mom told me so much about your whore of a mother, I'm just waiting for you to turn out that way."

  
Aisha glared at Kagura, her eyes glinting a meticulous gold. "Shouma, you, like _YOUR_ mother, are a bitch. If you ever talk like that about my mother again I will personally beat the shit out of you!"

  
Kagura glanced at Aisha to see if she was being truthful. As she saw the way her eyes were dilated she backed away, Yuri following, trying to act nonchalant. Aisha tugged nervously at her ear, wondering if she did the right thing, talking to Kagura like that was not good...

  
Calisto smiled at Aisha. "I'm sorry about that. They are good people, well my sister is. They're just jealous of you." Aisha tried to hide her surprise but didn't succeed. "Why would anyone be jealous of me?"

  
The blue haired girl laughed thoughtfully. "I can't believe you can even ask that." She looked at Aisha with utmost truth and said, "Your beautiful, just like your mother was. She might not have made good choices but she was beautiful. You also have this sort of glow around you. It makes you seem so angelic. I'm even envious of you myself. Kagura-chan and onee- chan are also mad that you caught Kunichi's attention."

  
It was Aisha's turn to laugh. "Naruto? What's so special about him?" Calisto lowered her eyes and Aisha felt embarrassed; Calisto liked Naruto too. "Look I meant to say that I just met him this morning, its not like were going out or anything." Aisha looked at her watch and gasped. "I have to get home. I don't have anymore classes for the day and I'm suppose to be home by noon. Ja!" Aisha ran out the front entrance and Calisto watched her jog out of sight.

  
Aisha opened the front door to her house and was greeted with the sweet aroma of cookies. "Momma, daddy, I'm home."

  
"Ai, honey, I'm in the kitchen," her mother called. Aisha dropped her bag and took off her shoes. Walking into the kitchen she saw her mother hovering over the stove. She looked much better than she had this morning; she had on a pink apron over her beige knit sweater and gray slacks. She turned around and smiled warmly, her gold eyes twinkling.

  
"Great to see you so genki mom!" Aisha gave her mother a hug. Ryoko took the brownies she was baking out of the oven, she zoomed this way and that, sometimes it looking as though her feet weren't even touching the ground. Aisha looked around for her father. "Oh Tenchi is in the study, dear."

  
Aisha bustled into the other room that was joined to the kitchen by a small room with a table in it. Mahogany furniture furnished the study. Aisha's dad was hunched over a large book, as he felt Aisha's presence he lifted up his head and took off his small spectacles. He smiled. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "You know what your mother made me do?" He laughed and turned his head around, brushing around his short black hair. "She made me cut off my rat-tail."

  
"I think it looks better," Aisha laughed. "You're too old to have a rat-tail anyway." Tenchi put on a face of mock distress and wobbled around the room theatricly. "Me, old? Young wipper-snapper! You hear that Ryoko, honey? You're married to an old geezer."

  
Ryoko walked into the room, her pink apron now slung around her arm and a plate of cookies in her hand. "Don't slouch Tenchi!"

  
Tenchi frowned, childlike and said, "What happened to the frisky space pirate I married?" Aisha looked from her mother to her father then asked, "Space Pirate? Is that some sort of kinky pet name?"

  
Ryoko blushed furiously. "Pay no attention to your father Ai."

  
"Err, Ai, dear," her father interjected, "why don't you run along. I'm sure you have boyfriends or something lining up to go out, what with your mom's good looks all over ya." Tenchi smirked and dodged as a cookie mysteriously was flung at his head. Ryoko laughed uproarously. "My good looks? Good thing she doesn't have the attitude I had at her age." She shooed Aisha out and said, "You father and I have grown-up things to talk about, run along." Aisha rolled her eyes, Grown-up things? What was she, 5?

  
Aisha turned to head to her room when she noticed the door to the study still a crack open. Being curious by nature she crept over and strained her ears listening to her parents faint voices in the room.

  
"Tenchi, I think we should just tell her about it. She does have the powers, even if she doesn't show it now, they will come and she won't be ready unless we prepare her."

  
"Ryoko, dear, I see your point, but I want her to live a normal life! I don't want her to be worried about things like this."

  
"But Tenchi, with your Jurian powers and my powers of the goddess combined she needs to realized certain issues." There was a note of urgency in Ryoko's voice, Aisha didn't know what it was, though she also didn't know what they were talking about.

  
"Ah, well I see it's still no use arguing with you about it dear. We can tell her at dinner, though I don't know if she'll believe it."

  
Aisha heard her mother's padded footsteps headed toward the cracked door and she quickly skidded out of the room and into the hall where she tried to act normal.

  
Dinner was served early that day. Aisha thought it must have something to do with the fact that they had important things to tell her, and she would make sure to ask for an explanation because she didn't get it earlier.

  
"Err, um Ai, dear, your mother and I have something to tell you dear." Her father cleared his throat.

  
"Um I already know your going to be having another child," Aisha joked.

  
Her mother looked as if she were about to laugh but thought better of it. She cleared her throat too and said, "Aishita... your father and I have kept something from you, I suppose we shouldn't have. Well the fact is Ai, you--"

  
Ryoko was interrupted by a loud 'BOOM' in shook the house and it took Aisha several seconds to realize half the house had gone missing. A large black figure entered the smog and made its way toward the family, a large red energy ball forming in its hand, growing until it was the size of a large beach ball. The figure brought up its hand suddenly preparing to release the fiery sphere upon the family.

  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Silent: Hehehe ^_~ Good cliff-hanger? It took me like two hours to get this right. LOL I hope you liked it. Review and check back.


End file.
